


Ride Back

by Tigresa98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, One Shot, Reunion Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa98/pseuds/Tigresa98
Summary: Stiles se reencuentra con Derek luego de unos tortuosos años sin saber de él.Todos los sentimientos suprimidos lo aturden; su llegada sirve como un bálsamo de esperanza en su corazón y un viaje a su adolescencia.¿Todavía ama a Derek o solo significa un pasado gris?
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 21





	Ride Back

Cuando salió de casa, Stiles nunca imaginó que en su café se encontraría con él. Estaba en una mesa cercana a la ventana, disfrutando de un bebida caliente por simple deseo. El clima aún era agradable. Podía darse el lujo que gastar dinero en su antojo por cafeína. Todo marchaba relativamente bien cuando por azares divisó su figura.

Él entró al lugar de forma discreta. Algunas marcas adornaban su cara por el paso del tiempo. Seguía frunciendo el ceño inevitablemente. Su ropa era en escala de oscuros: esas prendas que usas entre casual y para asistir a un funeral. Incluso con ello se veía bien, él siempre destacó por su esculpida belleza.

No podría decir que se olvidó completamente. A menudo tenía en su mente a ese Derek como único héroe solitario de inciertos sentimientos. Un Batman en la vida real y con la fortuna incluso. Ese personaje que solía tomar toda la culpa de las desgracias, a pesar de que no le correspondía y que se martirizó todo el tiempo con su pasado. Ese lobo que hizo estragos en su hormonal cuerpo adolescente, que hizo nacer en él un sofocante deseo que nunca pudo alejar. Esa noches solitarias con el portátil y su mano amiga que todavía lo acompañaban en su posterior madurez. Era algo que no podía negar.

Cuando salió del pueblo, muchas cosas cambiaron para Stiles. Estando lejos de casa y de sus amigos se dio la oportunidad de hacer algunas cosas nuevas, explorar lugares ocultos de sí mismo. Se dio el lujo de conocer personas, conocer sus cuerpos y ese nuevo mundo que se abría ante él.

No significó sin embargo que olvidó todo lo que fue de su vida anterior. Mantuvo contacto con su padre para no preocuparlo y con Scott por su vieja amistad. Tampoco olvidó a Derek de todas formas. Fue él la principal razón para escaparse de Beacon Hills.

Imagina que este nunca supo de su enamoramiento. Supuso también que si alguna vez se llegó a enterar, lo disimuló bien y fue compasivo con su pobre corazón. Nunca dando falsas esperanzas. Eso no evitaba el dolor de saberse imposible y es algo que no se puede cambiar. Fue un golpe duro. Quizás un poco más fuerte que el amor/idolatría que tenía por Lydia mucho antes. Fue horrible verse atrapado nuevamente en la fantasía de un amor platónico real, porque las posibilidades de estar con Derek eran más que nulas.

Por eso cuando lo vio entrar, todos esos recuerdos de su vida adolescente le golpearon y no supo qué hacer. Unas irremediables ganas de llorar lo golpearon, que con suerte supo manejar sorbiendo de su café. El castaño bajó desesperado la mirada a la interesante servilleta arrugada. A lo mejor no reparó en él aún, no le vio o algo así. Stiles de todas formas se encogió en su asiento inconscientemente.

El moreno parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud, quienes en su mayoría estaban a esa hora disfrutando del calor de la tienda. Su rostro sombreado evidenciaba su desesperación, solamente aquellos que lo conocieran de verdad podría distinguir ese pesar.

Stiles no pudo mentirse más al cruzar miradas con Derek, pues cuando se acercaba casi derrotado a la salida, reparó en el castaño. No podía fingir indiferencia en sus pupilas al encontrarse con el verde nostálgico que le devolvió ese hombre.

Como una ilusión romántica, el tiempo pasaba lentamente en su mente. Su pecho vibró en anhelo y por unos segundos parecía que Derek quedó de brazos cruzados sin saber qué hacer.

De cerca podría decir que seguía tan hermoso como su mente recordaba. Las veces que pudo detallar su cuerpo desde la distancia, las atesoró en su memoria. Recordó esa época oscura en su mente donde deseaba unirse a él de una forma vulgar y sucia que no correspondía. Esa pequeña exploración sensual de su figura que lo encendía tanto, debía cubrirla con indiferencia y un sarcasmo elaborado cada vez que se veía envuelto en ella.

Derek sonríe en su mente aliviando, por fin encontró a la persona que durante tanto tiempo se mantuvo oculto en esta gran ciudad. Cualquier momento sufrido de incertidumbre fue borrado al instante de mirarle de frente. Casi nada en el castaño se sentía diferente y fue un consuelo después de tanta búsqueda.

El lobo se acercaba a su mesa y el nerviosismo llegó al menor sin avisar. Todo el giro de pensamientos lo enmudeció por unos segundos. Pensó que no hablar diría mucho de su situación, pues hablaba hasta con los codos normalmente. No le apetecía verse expuesto tan rápido. Prefirió tragarse el remolino en su garganta y parecer tranquilo. Ya era un adulto, no estaba dispuesto a demostrar debilidad. Tendría que guardar todos los sentimientos abatidos que lo invadieron por la situación y aparentar control.

"Hola Derek, tanto tiempo ¿Qué te trae por la ciudad?" Con una sonrisa forzosa intentó no palidecer, invitándolo a acompañarle por mera formalidad. Sin desear realmente que justo ahora, estuviera metros de su martirio juvenil.

Pero sorpresivamente el moreno tomó su brazo y lo llevó afuera. Sin explicaciones ni preguntas. Tampoco fue que Stiles no estuviera dispuesto, pues se dejó arrastrar a la salida. En el fondo de su corazón, quería que Derek lo llevara donde quisiera.

Su abrigo ligero por la época lo ayudó en el cambio de la temperatura. El moreno estaba igualmente en ropa algo liviana. Ambos estaban acostumbrados al fuerte frío y este otoño parecía primavera en sus cuerpos. Sobretodo en el de Derek, puesto que su suerte sobrenatural lo mantenía protegido.

Caminaron por la calle esa tarde con neblina, el cielo blanco le recordaba a la nieve y al ambiente en Beacon Hills: ese lugar lleno de misterios y criaturas pensadas solo como meras leyendas. En este nuevo lugar cambió los bosques por el cemento y la familiaridad en anonimato. Lo único parecido a esa ciudad encantada en ocasiones era el clima, pero solamente en invierno. Esa fue la única razón por la que a Stiles le gustaba este lugar. La razón por la cual se determinó a pasar su vida allí, intentado hacer más llevadera la pérdida de su ciudad natal.

Terminaron su recorrido en silencio, frente a un auto negro conocido por el humano. No pensó en encontrarse con él nuevamente. Ese carro fue varias veces protagonista de sus sueños húmedos, comunes para su edad en aquel entonces. Ahora su imponente fachada se mostraba frente a él.

"Subirás ¿No es así?" Estaban de pie próximos entre sí, en una extrañaba intimidad que Stiles sentía sus piernas tambalear de ansiedad. Trató de controlar el hilo de sus pensamientos y actuar tan indiferentemente como pudiera.

"¿Qué opción me queda? No es como que pueda irme así sin más y esperar a que no me arrastres de vuelta" Derek sonrió ladinamente, su corazón dio un vuelco.

El humano abrió la puerta del copiloto y vio a Derek subirse también. Sintió el motor ronronear y ya se alejaban de la pequeña calma que se había producido. Por supuesto que el primero en cortar el hielo fue Stiles.

"Creo que aún me debes la explicación por este secuestro" Su ADHD lo tenía vuelto loco por unos segundos, aunque todavía es manejable. Movió sus manos alrededor de si mismas por los nervios, intentó mirar al moreno directamente al hablar, fallando unos segundos y volviendo sus ojos a sus manos.

"¿A qué se debe?" Insistió al preguntar. Un silencio pasajero asustó a Stiles.

Ya era extraño el hecho que en menos de una hora estuvieran tan cerca, en comparación los 3 años separados que cumplirían. Su mente empezó a divagar y eso no le gustó al castaño. Derek tenía la mirada concentrada en la calle, pero mantuvo el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo. Finalmente habló.

"¿Por qué te fuiste?" El menor no esperaba esa pregunta ¿Qué debía responder? ¿La verdad o esa mentira a medias que todo el mundo sabía? La razón principal fue la misma persona que le preguntaba. Luego venía la idea de cambiar de aires y la prestigiosa universidad a la que postuló para criminalística. Es preferible no salir de la zona de confort.

"Quería estudiar en una buena universidad. No existía la carrera en Beacon Hills, así que en realidad no tuve más opción..." Realmente deseó que no preguntara más sobre ello. No tenía ganas de detallar. Quizás por el tiempo lejos de casa a Stiles se le olvidó, pero es conocido por sus amigos que gracias al pulso y olor ellos pueden saber de tus emociones. Engañar a un hombres lobo como Derek es aún más difícil.

"Mientes" La voz del lobo estremeció un poco el cuerpo del menor. La inseguridad caló hondo en su cerebro.

El vehículo se deslizaba por la ajetreada ciudad. La energía de Stiles se consumía suavemente, mientras el semáforo los hacía esperar. Tomaron una carretera y a estas alturas el humano sabía que no podría regresar a casa por hoy. El hastío se hizo presente y con él una fuerza nueva.

"Bueno, eso es lo que debes saber ¿Qué más te da? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hay que dejar el tema..." Stiles prefirió actuar de forma obstinada e intentar luchar contra los sentidos desarrollados del moreno. A sabiendas que tenía las de perder. Todo menos verse exhibido.

"De todas formas ya no te incumbe" Susurro despacio el menor, casi para sí mismo pero el lobo lo escuchó.

Ya no quería estar ahí, el castaño se vio aprisionado en la situación. Quería mentir hasta hacer ciertas sus palabras, poder sentir que era cierto que había olvidado el amor por Derek. Que ambos ya no estaban relacionados de alguna manera. Realmente había esperado que los años le ayudaran a sanar. Por fin lograr salir de esa tortura con nombre y apellido. Parecía inútil abandonar su amor, de todas maneras seguía en él.

"Stiles, desapareciste..." El mayor intentó transmitir en el furtivo vistazo a su acompañante, el enojo y la angustia que sentía.

Cuando se fue del país por un tiempo debido a lo que afligía su corazón, Derek de verdad procuró enterrar sus crecientes sentimientos. Usó la oportunidad de viajar y quedarse un momento para deshacerse de ellos.

Era desgarrador verse envuelto en un deseo corrompido que le llegaba incluso a doler. Tuvo que correr de eso, como siempre en la vida lo hizo y cuando volvió derrotado en su tarea, supo de la terrible noticia. Stiles se había ido y con él, creció el desconsuelo y la ansiedad de monopolizarlo. Ya no pudo pretender que nada le sucedía.

Pasó tanto tiempo sin verle, demasiado al que podía soportar ¿Qué clase de vida llevaba aquel muchacho alegre y sincero que conoció? ¿Con quién pasaba su tiempo? ¿Cuántas personas tocaron ese cuerpo? ¿Realmente estaba bien o pasaba algo más? ¿Cuántas veces se encontró en problemas, sin él? Era algo que no podía seguir ocurriendo, que no se podía permitir.

"Cuando les pregunté dónde estabas, habías mentido en eso también" Algo dentro suyo se removió inquieto al recordar. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado.

"No parecía importante mi paradero antes ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?" Stiles apoyó con firmeza sus brazos en sus piernas, finalmente los cruzó.

No tenía el derecho a reprocharle nada, él hizo lo mismo incluso antes. No podía tener el derecho a eso. Cuando estaba cerca por decidir qué hacer con su vida, supo que el lobo había ido-a-no-sé-dónde según su mejor amigo por tiempo indefinido. Sin caer en cuenta que tenía una manada que se preocupaba por el. Que la mayor parte de su vida la vivió en esa ciudad. Que estaba él. Que le necesitaba, aunque fuera un humano hiperactivo fastidioso. De igual manera no le importó al parecer y eso hace estrujar su corazón. Le sabe a una dolorosa soledad que no estaba dispuesto a mancarse.

"No tengo la obligación de rendirle cuentas a nadie. Supuse también que no era necesario decirlo todo. Soy un humano, tampoco soy una parte fundamental. Más que nada soy el blanco fácil cada que pasa algo" Su voz cargada de resentimiento se escabulle de su corazón. Stiles realmente se sentía así. Eso rompió un poco adentro del mayor.

"Eres parte de la manada, no importa lo que eres, tú eres valioso en ella" El tono de Derek trato de sonar conciliador, pero hizo el efecto contrario. La indignación golpeó la fuertemente al menor.

¿Cómo es posible que él venga con esa frase de quinta? ¿Cómo puede mentirle así? Entre tanta gente que le ignoró cuando el peligro no acechaba, venía él a decirle que era importante. Cuando es la misma persona a quien no le importó contactarse con él, en alguno de estos 3 años lejos de todos ¿Dónde queda lo importante en él? Ahora más que nunca se siente inútil y frágil para Derek.

"Me acabo de enterar ¿Sabes? No parecía que me extrañaran la verdad" Sus palabras cargadas de rencor intentaban controlar las lágrimas que no deseaba soltar y nublaban su vista. Por más dolorosa fuera esta confrontación, tenía que seguir pues ya no hay vuelta atrás. Decidió al fin decir lo que más anhelaba.

"Menos tú, quién ni siquiera se despidió de mí cuando desapareció. Parece que no te importó..." Terminó entre dientes. Sus manos arrugaban su pantalón, tratando de apartar las ganas que tenía de huir otra vez. Aunque se tuviera que tirar del carro, escaparía. Estaba pensando seriamente en abandonar esta ambiente desolador y revolcarse en su mierda a penas pudiera.

"Stiles..." susurró afligido Derek. Él también tenía un secreto detrás de su repentina partida. Algo sucio que no lo abandonó, ni siquiera por la separación que tuvo con el castaño. Verle tan dolido y por su culpa realmente caló en su pecho.

"¡Qué! ¿Piensas que viniendo de la nada y llevándome a un lugar desconocido, se me olvidará todo? Perdona que tenga buena memoria y no pueda pretender que todo este tiempo nunca logré saber de ti" Replicó el menor enfrentándolo con la mirada. Esta vez una lágrima lo acompañó. Sus cara estaba roja por las emociones y aún así, el mayor sintió que su belleza lo cautivaba.

"Mierda" La noche había caído en la carretera. Derek se fue a un costado de ésta y paró de lleno cerca de un paisaje estéril.

"Sabes que no es así, tú sabes que fue algo más lo que nos llevó a esto..." Al momento de detenerse, el mayor intenta explicar con palabras todo lo que le pasa. Es difícil decir las cosas que sucedían entre ellos. Su relación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

"¡Pues aclárame exactamente qué fue, porque lo único que entiendo es que me odias!" Le grita directamente el castaño, asumiendo que ya no cabe ninguna duda que esa posibilidad era cierta.

"¡Es totalmente lo contrario!" Exclama al borde el lobo. El desconcierto es plausible en la cara del menor y al verle el rostro, Derek suspira con fatiga, harto de todo.

"Demonios, Stiles, solo quiero..." El discurso queda a medias y el moreno desvía la mirada por un momento, vacilante. Luego vuelve y se queda mirando al menor de manera indescifrable.

Sus manos hacen crujir el manubrio del auto, aún no aparecían las garras. Por primera vez en el recorrido Stiles sintió el peso solemne de un hombre lobo.

Después de la inesperada confesión, Stiles no dice ni una palabra más. Su mente se arremolina y nada concreto sale de ella. En su rostro siguen corriendo algunas lágrimas, las cuales son borradas posteriormente por el pulgar de Derek, quien acercó su mano. La cabeza de Stiles se apoya en ella, mirándole con sus brillantes ojos caramelo y con el pulso acelerante. Algo está pasando.

La mirada del lobo hace un breve repaso de cuerpo contrario, cual depredador. El ambiente cambia un poco y la temperatura del cuerpo de Stiles se eleva ligeramente. Un suspiro suave se escapa en forma de vapor de su boca, evidenciando que había parado de respirar en la situación. Inevitablemente el menor se avergüenza en su interior.

"Esta no fue la razón por la que te llevo de esta manera Stiles" Las palabras del moreno parecieran colarse por su torso, haciéndole temblar anticipadamente. No puede despega sus ojos de la boca del moreno. Su cuerpo adquiere una rigidez momentánea, expectante a los movimientos del contrario. El dedo de este acaricia suavemente su mejilla.

"¿Quieres saber la razón de mi viaje anterior?" Derek desliza su pulgar, desviándose hacia su boca. Roza los labios del castaño y lo mete adentro.

Stiles succiona su dedo obscenamente en respuesta, lamiéndolo y entrecerrado sus ojos. Observando directamente a las pupilas del moreno cuando el color de este parpadea sobrenaturalmente.

Derek separa su pulgar de la boca ajena. Llegando hasta la mano del menor con la suya propia, la agarra con seguridad. Prontamente la dirige a su entrepierna palpitante, manteniendo firme la mano del humano y haciéndole notar su urgencia.

Stiles traga saliva en un intento de despabilarse. Se ha quedado sin habla nuevamente pero se ve incapaz de cortar el hilo de acontecimientos que pueden ocurrir. Está pasando aquello que deseó por tanto tiempo y no encuentra manera de hacerlo parar. Volver a tener juicio y terminar esa extraña situación. Su sangre se drena hacia otra parte olvidada de su figura y se siente nuevamente virginal. Se está dejando llevar.

Entonces piensa que ya no hay nada más que le impida materializar sus anhelos con Derek. Que en realidad ya todo era más claro y podía tenerlo. Puede proceder con libertad a lo que sea que este le ofrezca. Puede hacer lo que le plazca ahora.

Un poco más confiado el humano comienza a desabrochar el pantalón de su compañero, liberando la presión en su miembro. Lo palpa sobre la ropa mientras el mayor acaricia su brazo pausadamente, tiroteándolo para acercarlo más a sí. El castaño comprende y se sube encima del lobo, pasando como puede sobre la caja de cambios. Derek hace más espacio al tirar el asiento del piloto hacia atrás. Por su parte Stiles se afirma en sus hombros, evitando caer encima del manubrio.

"La verdad no tenía pensado que esto sucediera así..." El tono algo nervioso que usa, se le hace tan adorable como extraño a Stiles. Sonríe ladinamente mientras corre por fin la ropa interior del moreno hacia abajo. Se desabrocha su propio pantalón, terminando de liberar su propio pene y lo lleva junto al de Derek, haciéndoles suspirar.

"Pareces muy confiado en que esto pasaría" Comienza un vaivén irregular de la mano de Stiles entre sus sexos, los jadeos se escuchan en el estupor. Las manos de Derek se deslizan por sus caderas hacia su culo, apretando su carne con fuerza, abriéndole para él. Siente una descarga cuando roza su esfínter con el dedo sutilmente, incitando a su lujuria.

Sus movimientos se vuelven un poco más irregulares. Entretanto el moreno procura quitarle la ropa inferior. Termina dejando los pantalones arrugados en la parte precisa para tocar a Stiles, quien se dejó desnudar. Saca un condon escondido en su auto y se lo coloca en dos de sus dedos. Los junta momentáneamente con los del castaño, moviéndolo rápidamente y humedeciéndolos en el acto. Posteriormente se escabullen hacia el trasero del humano, dilatando el lugar al mismo tiempo que le fríe algunas neuronas.

"Espera, creo que voy..." Los dedos de Derek se acompasan con los de su mano. Stiles decide abrir su abrigo, sacándoselo para dejar más espacio. El ambiente es caluroso y el moreno baja el cierre de su chaqueta.

Stiles advierte que aumenta en número los dedos que le penetran. El lobo no le da tregua y sigue en su tarea. La mano de Stiles se mueve de forma errática y unos gemidos se le escapan sin poderlo evitar.

Entonces la cara de Derek se acerca, besándole y acallando su voz. Sus bocas chocan, enredando sus lenguas frenéticas en ese roce constante. La voz del moreno también se logra divisar en el contacto. Esta pronto a llegar al climax también. El humano se separa con los ojos en una mueca suplicante.

"Ya estoy, ya no..." Otro gemido indecente se le escapa, justo antes de correrse. Los dedos del moreno son apretados por el esfinter del menor, mientras simula embestirse.

La mano del castaño sigue deslizándose entre sus miembros, lo que empuja a Derek a hacerlo también, manchándola de semen. Sus dedos viscosos por el lubricante sale de su trasero. Las palmas de mayor aprietan las nalgas de Stiles, marcándolas por la brusquedad.

Sus suspiros agitados se escuchan en el auto. Las ventanas están empañadas y unas gotas de sudor caen por la frente del humano. Sus miradas chocan nuevamente y en ellas sienten el deseo en su interior. Definitivamente no es suficiente aún.

"Date la vuelta un momento" La voz ronca del lobo rompe con la breve quietud entre ellos. Stiles apoyándose, logra pasar la pierna entre sus cuerpos. Termina de espaldas al mayor, sobre sus piernas y apoyado ligeramente en el piso del carro. Levanta el trasero nuevamente para hacerle sitio al moreno.

La ropa aún está arremolinada en la parte superior de sus piernas, así que intenta sacársela un poco más y ahora le llega hasta las rodillas. Siente algo moverse cuando Derek tira del condón de sus entrañas. Una mano en la cadera lo mantiene inmóvil. Cuando el látex se encuentra fuera, hace el amago de buscar otro. Stiles lo mira por sobre el hombro mientras que con una mano, dirige el pene del moreno hacia su entrada.

"¿No quieres que me ponga uno?" Está caliente como el infierno a este punto. Su voz está más ronca de lo normal. Stiles es demasiado sensual a lo que imaginó y no lleva la hora de hacerlo suyo. Ve la sonrisa temblorosa del castaño dibujarse en su rostro.

"¿No dicen que los hombres lobos están sanos? Fóllame de una vez..." Stiles se penetra con la glande del lobo, deslizándose suavemente sobre los centímetros que lo acompañan. Una de sus manos se apoya en la zona posterior del manubrio, ayudándolo en su equilibrio. Aún duele, pero sabe que solo es el principio.

Lo tiene casi todo adentro, pero una certera embestida de Derek lo atrapa y termina con el pene de este hasta el fondo de su cuerpo. Hace una exclamación gracias a eso, pero el lobo no le deja acostumbrarse aún y comienza a embestirle fuertemente.

Con ambas manos en su cadera, Stiles no puede escapar de los movimientos certeros a su próstata. Esta envía corrientes eléctricas a su miembro, el cual se levanta dispuesto a más. Los jadeos de Derek lo excitan demasiado que no es normal.

No sabe cómo callarse, así que el castaño toma con su boca parte de su camiseta y la muerde. Afirma la prenda a ese lugar con su mano libre. Seguidamente percibe el cuerpo corpulento de Derek apegarse a su espalda. El dorso de este, gira su cara para poder unir sus bocas de nuevo.

"Derek, joder, no puedo" Su voz lasciva se pierde es el besuqueo de Derek. El castaño a penas puede respirar entre el calor y el cuerpo del mayor. La lengua contraria se arrastra por sus labios, mordiendo la parte inferior de este para volver a introducirse.

El humano se aleja de la boca contraria y tomando impulso, comienza a cabalgar sobre el falo de su compañero. La voz agitada del humano enciende al moreno. Sus manos serpentean por el torso del menor, debajo de la ropa húmeda por su sudor. Estruja sus excitados pezones, haciendo temblar a Stiles. Toma el pene del castaño, masturbándole furioso.

"Estoy cerca otra vez ¡Derek, Dios...!" Reclama entonces, vibrando en su segundo orgasmo, manchándole la mano y apretando dentro suyo el pene del nombrado. El lobo le abraza el cuerpo, viniéndose, alcanzando a morder parte de la nuca del menor.

Stiles acerca su boca a la del mayor, quien le besa gentilmente. Esta vez es lento, sin la necesidad febril anterior. Se mueve hacia afuera del cuerpo del castaño y con su pecho abraza la espalda contraria, brindándole su calor.

Se quedan un poco en esa posición, tratando de normalizar su respirar. El cansancio los arropa pero la incomodidad es mayor. Stiles de manera dificultosa vuelva al asiento del copiloto y se arregla la ropa. Derek le alcanza un poco de papel e intenta limpiar lo que puede con este. El lobo se encuentra en la misma situación y por mientras enciende el motor y abre las ventanas.

El sonido de la carretera es lo único constante en su silenciosa conversación. No hay mucho que agregar mientras intentan volver a la calma.

"Creo que al final no fue tan buena idea hacerlo acá" Comenta finalmente el castaño luego de ordenarse la ropa y parecer alguien decente.

"Díselo a Stiles" Suelta Derek limpiándose los restos que quedaron en su ropa. El nombrado puede notar el tono de burla en ello. Entonces se ríe sarcásticamente.

"Muy chistoso, ahora ya no me arrepiento de nada" Observa la hora en su móvil y aún podría considerar que la noche se quedará más tiempo. Sonríe para sí mientras contempla la carretera.

"Solo de no haberlo hecho antes" Tanteando el terreno, coloca su mano en la del moreno. Este le responde entrelazando ambas.

La profunda mirada de Derek se clava en sus ojos, junto a la sutil sonrisa que tímidamente se asoma. Le sonríe de vuelta y en su corazón puede sentir que es el comienzo de algo increíble.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
